


The Manuscript

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooden Swan Fluff and that is the only summary you are getting for this drabble because I don’t want to spoil anything for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manuscript

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenxhells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenxhells/gifts).



> This is dedicated to wifey who burst into tears when I told her about this and to oodles-of-poodles who gave me the idea.

Emma slowly descended the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she went. Even though she was Sheriff and getting up at the ass of daylight was her everyday routine it was one she still had not fallen into gracefully. She forced herself out of bed each morning, cursing as she went, and was unable to become human until her third cup of coffee.

“Kiddo, school,” Emma grumbled as she walked into the bathroom, with her eyes still half closed.

“Your mom already picked him up so she could have breakfast with him!”

Emma snorted and made a face. Of course he was awake and chipper, like he was every morning. And there would be breakfast and he’d have a stupid smile on his stupidly handsome face. It was inhuman; no person was able to be that cheerful and lively every single morning.

It had to be the tree thing.

Then again, Henry did it too, which was just infuriating. She couldn’t be the only person in this town who hated mornings.

“Morning, gorgeous,” August called as she emerged from the bathroom. She ignored him and he shot her a small smirk that would normally lead to sexy things but not before noon.

“Shut up,” she grumbled as he set down a steaming cup of coffee on the counter. She smirked and let him kiss her temple before placing a small plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her. She took a long sip of her life saving caffeinated breakfast and sighed happily.

“I love you,” she corrected, feeling much more alive and alert already.

“That’s what I thought, come here.” August tilted her chin and kissed her briefly before returning to the stove to flip some eggs. Emma cocked her head to the side as she gnawed on a piece of bacon. He had a very fine ass which was made even sexier by the fact that it was standing in her kitchen making her breakfast. She had made smart choice when she’d decided to forgive him and let him move in.

“Babe, can you grab my manuscript from the desk? I want to work on it while I eat.”

She made a face, not ready to move yet. Hell, she was still in her pajamas. But he had made breakfast, so she supposed it was the least she could do. She pushed herself out of her barstool and took another piece of bacon to munch on as she moved across the room.

“And there’s a page in the typewriter, can you get that for me too?”

Emma took her time and looked around the desk with a shake of her head. The damn thing wasn’t even messy, unlike hers at the station. Maybe she should hire him to organize her office. She reached down to retrieve his page from the typewriter and stopped short as she caught sight of what he’d written there.

“August?”

“Hmm?” He asked innocently?

She carefully slipped the page out of the typewriter and held it in her shaking hand.

_Will you marry me?_

Something glittering in the sunlight caught her eye and she glanced down to find a simple diamond ring sitting on the ‘e’ key. A smile tugged at her lips as she gingerly picked it up and toyed with it between her fingers. She gazed over her shoulder to find him looking quite pleased with himself and she turned away from him.

Placing the sheet back into the spool, she typed out her response and placed it on top of his manuscript. She carried it over and set it down, along with the ring, and went right back to her breakfast. August approached her from behind and rested his hand on her waist as he peeked over her shoulder at the stack of papers.

A snort filled the air as he joined their hands and kissed her shoulder.

“You could have just said ‘yes’?” He replied.

“You could have just asked,” she quipped as he slid the ring onto her finger and turned her head so he could kiss her properly. She smirked against his lips and wondered if anyone would notice if she was a few hours late as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.


End file.
